Siento que te pierdo
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Milo esta deprimido alguien esta causandole un dolor muy grande y puede que este algo confundido y ahora busca respuestas en su pasado Capitulo 6 arriba
1. Siento que te pierdo

SIENTO QUE TE PIERDO…

Era un día como todos, ¿o tendré que decir que era un día mas? Desde hace tiempo comencé a notar como tu personalidad gélida se apoderaba mas de ti, cada vez notaba como tu mirada se convertía mas fría hacia mi y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué?...si hace unos meses todo era diferente, nos divertíamos juntos, aun recuerdo las muchas veces que pude ver tu sonrisa, aun recuerdo las veces que jugábamos o mas bien que entrenábamos hasta caer rendidos, las veces que fuimos cómplices de tantas cosas, ¿recuerdas la ves cuando estábamos entrenando que me toco como contrincante Shaka?...esa ves salí muy herido, pero yo por mi orgullo trataba de ocultarlo antes tus ojos, aquellos que mostraban tanta preocupación, pero aun así y con todos mis esfuerzos de ocultarte lo mal que me sentía, te acercaste, me miraste a los ojos y después de examinar mis heridas, me acompañaste hasta mi casa, la casa de escorpión, donde me atendiste, donde velaste mi sueño, aun recuerdo como tu cara de preocupación cambio cuando me levante ya mejor, esas cosas las extraño tanto, pero … pero no puedo darme el lujo de correr y decirlo – sonríe levemente mientras baja la cabeza apoyándose contra un pilar- pero las cosas han cambiado, ya no hablamos tanto como antes, apenas nos saludamos cuando nos topamos, cuando antes yo llegaba y te saludaba dándote un golpe en tu hombro, no se que me pasa, esta melancolía me confunde, no me gusta sentir esto, sentir como tu actitud cambio, y lo peor … ¡cambio hacia mi!... ¿crees que me siento bien cuando narras con ese aire de orgullo, los entrenamientos que has tenido con Shura, Mu y Saga? Solo por eso y por que ahora son ellos y no yo con los que pasas mas tiempo entrenando, charlando de nada y todo, solo por eso eh comenzado a odiarlos, se que ellos no tienen la culpa pero… -empuña las manos - ¡¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Te alejan más y más de mi!- golpea fuertemente el pila que esta detrás de él- …Camus…maldita sea…me confundo tanto, y no puedo….no debo ir contigo y decirte todo lo que siento, decirte cuanto te extraño, tal vez pensarías que ya me canse de las mujeres y quiero algo mas contigo, tal vez …demonios tengo miedo…lo eh dicho –abre los ojos mientras siente como unas lagrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos - ¡¡SI, TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE DEFINITIVAMENTE! ¡¡MIEDO DE QUE ESTE ENORME CARIÑO, YA NO SEA CORRESPONDIDO COMO ANTES! ¡¡MALDITA SEA TODO! – sus lagrimas comienzan a salir sin control y corren precipitadas por sus mejillas- …no endiento… no logro entender por que te extraño tanto –dice entre dientes mientras sigue golpeando el pilar detrás de él-…ahora… solo me queda esperar… esperar a que esto sea pasajero y vuelvas, vuelva mi hermano, si mi hermano por que eso eres, eso serás siempre, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, siempre serás mi hermano, parte de mi, aun que… -deja de golpear el pilar mientras siente como sus piernas empiezan a temblar, al igual que su voz- …aunque yo ya no sea parte de la tuya… Camus… oh Camus… siento que te pierdo…

Milo comienza a resbalarse por el pilar, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo hasta que este topa con el frió piso de la casa de escorpión.

Bueno aquí termina este pequeño fic, se me ocurrió y en parte quisiera dedicárselo a alguien muy especial a mi hermanita Jeune Circe, ella es una excelente escritora de fics, les recomiendo que si les gusta Harry Potter y/o el señor de los anillos chequen su historia, en serio la recomiendo mucho pero en lo que a mi respecta se que tal vez nunca llegue a leerlo, pero si algún día lo lees pero entiendas hermana mía lo que quise decir.

Megumi Sagara de Gabbiani


	2. Un estorbo

Cap. 2 "Un estorbo"

Otro día me saluda con sus calidos y molestos rayos, acariciando tan dulce y a la vez cruelmente mi rostro, me duele mi cuerpo entero, pero con mas intensidad mi espalda que se apoya pesadamente contra uno de los pilares de mi templo, si, sigo en el mismo pilar, por que no me eh movido de aquí en …sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo ah pasado, solo se que en algún momento me quedé dormido, después de …, llevo mis manos y con las yemas de los dedos toco ligeramente mis ojos los siento inflamado, ahora lo recuerdo llore, si, Yo Milo eh llorado, y eh llorado toda la noche , bueno, no fue realmente toda la noche pero si fue gran parte de ella - …Idiota…- esbozo una sonrisa, tan amarga y triste que ruego no ser encontrado así por nadie, no en esta situación tan penosa y patética, mis ojos aun siguen cerrados, por que ¿Qué caso tiene que los abra? Si todo lo que veré al abrirlos será solo mi solitario templo. Tal vez lo mejor para mi y para todos sea retirarme a mi habitación, ya que al menos ahí no seré visto, ¿a quien le gustaría encontrarse con un despojo de caballero como lo soy ahora, debo alejarme de aquí, ya que estoy aun cerca de la entrada de mi templo y no es el mejor lugar para ocultarse, por que ¿Qué es lo que espero,¿Espero a alguien?- …Milo Idiota…-susurro tan suavemente que tal vez ni siquiera logre producir ningún ruido ¿Cómo es que una parte de mi espera verlo frente a mi, darle una imagen como esta a alguien como él, no me ayudaría en nada, al contrario sabría lo débil y patético que soy, por que eso soy, soy completa y absolutamente patético, si claro como si al verme pudiéramos arreglar nuestra amistad, nuestra gran y fraternal amistad, si como si eso pudiera ser real- …Ser real…-

¿?.- ¿Real? ¿Escorpión acaso has consumido algún alucinógeno? – oigo una voz llena de sorna, y al sentir su cosmo fuerte y agresivo me siento familiar, es obvio que se trata de uno de nosotros…pero quien…-¿Sigues en este mundo bicho ponzoñoso?- lo oigo mas cerca, pero si es quien yo creo, aun no me explico…¿que es lo que hace aquí?- ¿Escorpión sigues en este mundo?

Milo: …déjame en paz Death Mask…- digo tan bajo, que sospecho que no logro escucharme y siento como me levanta como si fuera un muñeco de trapo cuando me toma del cuello de mi traje de entrenamiento-

DM: No sabes que estas estorbando mi paso, o acaso esa es tu nueva forma de proteger tu templo - lo escucho decir en su tono burlón pero eso soy ¿no, un estorbo, me eh convertido en un vil estorbo- ¿Escorpión? –lo vuelvo a oir, ahora con un tono mas serio, por que lo que eh decidido abrir mis ojos y lo veo, su rostro serio me mira a la vez interrogante- ¿pero que diablos tienes bicho? Te ves horrible –lo oigo decir, no se tal vez en verdad me veo patético, y la verdad no lo dudo-

Milo: …nada… - y como si cada una de mis manos pesara mas que todas las armaduras doradas juntas, me deshago de su agarre- pero ya pasa, es eso por lo que haces tanto escándalo ¿no?- logro decir mientras siento como mis parpados pesan, en verdad estoy cansado-

DM: …lloraste…- alcanzo a oír en su voz un deje de incredulidad acentuada por sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro- ¿Milo de Escorpión ah llorado? –repite como si estuviera analizando la situación, pero que le pasa a este idiota, ¿acaso no entiende que quiero estar solo?-

Milo: …soy humano- logro decir en la misma débil tonalidad, para después agregar – de quien no se espera algo así, es de ti –digo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, ¿desde cuando me cuesta tanto sonreír? ¿hace cuanto que no lo hago?-

DM: …¿Acuario, cierto? – lo oigo decir al tiempo que se le forma una extraña sonrisa-

Milo: …Dejame solo…- mis ojos, con solo escuchar ese nombre siento como si una mano tomara con mucha fuerza mi corazón, puedo sentir mis ojos arder nuevamente, siento como si el mismo fuego del infierno los quemaran y…no, oh no , no frente al ser mas vil y despreciable del santuario- …no…no es eso –logro llevar una mano a mi rostro solo para comprobar como unas lagrimas ya han escapado sin yo darles mi autorización-

DM: oh… eres…eres una mariposita- su voz, su maldita voz suena burlona, ¿se ríe de mi? Y esos malditos ojos estan chispeando, ¿chispeando, de donde rayos saque esa palabra – asi que… te gusta el cubo de hielos –otra vez ese maldito tono-

Milo: ¡No!- estoy gritan, pues claro, por que es M E N T I R A, Camus es un hombre y yo, yo no soy ninguna mariposa , es imposible- ¡Soy hombre, y ningún caballero de Athena debe ni se ah rebajado a un nivel tan bajo y repugnante como el de sentirse atraído por otro de su mismo genero!- ahora frunce el ceño , se ve molesto, pero si cree que me va a intimidar con eso ¡esta equivocado ese maldito crustáceo!-

DM: No hables de cosas que no sabes- ahora que hace, eh solo pasa de largo a un lado mío-

Milo: ¿Qué? –me giro para verlo, esta dándome la espalda pero se ah detenido y ahora que puedo verlo bien noto que usa una toga, una toga blanca que le llega hasta los tobillos, de tirantes y unos botones dorados en cada hombro, esto es raro, muy raro- ¿Por qué vistes así?

DM: Dije que no hablaras de cosas que no sabes o simplemente no quieres ver, ¿acaso crees esa basura de que solo hemos nacido para proteger a esa mocosa mimada? – solo me esta viendo de reojo, pero de que demonios me esta hablando- valla por lo que veo sigues negando que te gusta la hielera con patas- Otra vez se encuentra fastidiando con lo mismo-

Milo: …¿Viene la reencarnación de Athena?...-pregunto con el afán de que se olvide de sus estupidas suposiciones-

DM: Claro que no idiota, sabes que se fue a su gran mansión, donde tiene todas la comodidades, mientras nosotros nos quedamos vigilando el Santuario –oigo que lo dice con molestia, mejor para mi ya que eh logrado cambiar el tema, aunque admito que me intriga su vestimenta, él no es de los que usen esas togas…además hay algo en ella que se me hace bastante peculiar- ¿Qué me vez bicho? – su voz me ah sacado de mis cavilaciones, ahora se le ve molesto aunque creo que siempre a sido así

Milo: Es que es raro verte tan…blanco – su rostro se ah tornado raro, bastante diría yo, si no fuera por que estamos hablando del sádico mas enfermo y cruel de todo el santuario podría jurar que se ah sonrojado, es como si temiera que yo descubriera algo, si su cosmos esta inquieto y eso no se ve todos los días, ¿acaso ira o habrá tenido un encuentro con alguna de las amazonas del santuario, pero en caso de que mi descabellada teoría fuera correcta, ¿Por qué subir hasta acá? …no definitivamente no puede ser, indudablemente cáncer no es del tipo que se enamora –

DM: Mira bicho, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tu imitación de cerebro este pensando ahora –dicho esto comienza a marcharse rumbo a la parte mas alta del santuario, ¿acaso ira con el gran patriarca Shion? –Nos vemos alimaña –dicho esto desaparece de mi templo, se ah ido, gracias a los dioses se ah marchado ese loco-

Ahora camino rumbo a mi recamara, no valla a venir alguien mas y resulte nuevamente un estorbo en su camino, un estorbo, ¿eso seré para Camus también, un estorbo en su vida, al fin eh llegado a mi recamara, esta hecha un desastre pero que importa, ahora me siento débil sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, aun no se de donde saque fuerzas para llegar hasta aquí, y sin mas preámbulos y rodeos me dejo caer en mi cama, también esta hecha un desastre, ¿hace cuanto que no ordeno mi recamara,…si…Camus me solía repetir lo descuidado que soy en ocasiones, me parece estar oyendo su tono frio y distante pero interesado en lo que soy yo…¿o deberé decir era?... "Eres un desastre Milo" …sin duda algún si él estuviera aquí rodaría sus ojos con fastidio para después comenzar con su sermón sobre la organización que debe tener un caballero dorado, un protector de Athena, pero la realidad es…que no esta aquí y no vendrá …él…maldita sea debo hacer algo y dejar de pensar en él, pero tampoco quiero salir de mi templo además ¿Qué haría afuera?...nada…¿Qué hay para mi afuera?...nada…¿Quién confía en quien en esta época?...nadie…¿Quién me necesita a mi en particular? …nadie…eso tengo nada y a nadie, ¿Por qué hemos vuelto a la vida entonces? O bien ¿Por qué me han devuelto A MI la vida? Si no tengo nada afuera, si no tengo a nadie, ni nadie espera mas de mi que el cuidar este templo, ¿Por qué tuve que volver a la vida?

Hola aquí termina el 2do capitulo, si se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero la verdad o andaba en mi nube, o en otro fic o con otras cosas, pero bueno el chiste es que aquí lo tienen . (aunque es corto nn.U) (Tu cállate, el chiste es que ya esta y estoy trabajando en el sig. Cap ¬ ¬ .) Bueno como les decía antes de ser interrumpida por mi , si por mi, bueno quiero aclarar algo este fic como lo notaron y si no lo han notado les aviso ES YAOI, si definitivamente lo convertí en yaoi, el primero jajaja , bueno ahora paso a agradecer a los que me han dado apoyo, criticas, etc.

Zieg : Si se que le hizo falta extensión y gracias por el comentario sobre la calidad de mi fic.

JYue-chan quiero agradecer el apoyo que me diste cuando pase por ese momento, ya que fue muy importante y sobre lo de prolongar tu lectura, ya lo has prometido y recuerda que puedo localizarte jajajajajaja.

Jajaja y creeme te imagine de porrista oh si eso fue simpatico, mas bien con tu traje de pollita jajaja a que feliz soy jajaja , pero bueno una vez mas garcias por todo y espero verte por aquí, cosa que ya casi no hago .

Lady Poison : creeme eso que ocurre entre ellos pronto lo sabras y sobre Circe, pues ella es una persona especial para mi, jejeje gracias a Dios ahora estamos en paz, y pues las cosas pasan por algo, asi que como dice Jyue-chan Adelante, adelante jajaja.

DarkLadyIria : claro seguiré haciéndolo, y tratare no retrasarme tanto y espero que no me sigan quitando mis fics ¬ ¬.

Soul Knight: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te prometo seguir escribiendo de corazón y solo te advierto que este fic se vuelve yaoi.

Y sin mas por el momento me despido hasta el prox. Capitulo.

Megumi Gabbiani ( Géminis no Amo)


	3. Problemas con Cancer

Cap 3 "Problemas con Cáncer"

Ahora oigo pasos, alguien esta cruzando mi tempo, es Death Mask nuevamente, solo que parece que regresa a su templo, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo se, si como lo dije debe ir a su templo, ya ah pasado el mío, solo que note algo distinto, su cosmos se sentía mas relajado, nunca lo había sentido así de tranquilo, me pregunto si abra ido con Shaka de Virgo por algunas clases o algo así, ya que él es uno de los mas tranquilos y pacíficos del santuario, pero no creo que Death Mask soportara estar tanto tiempo en meditación, sinceramente no me lo imagino ni si quiera en la posición adecuada para hacerlo, otros cosmos se acerca a mi templo, y es…es el caballero de Picis, no hay dudas de que es él, el caballero mas bello o mas bien el mas afeminado de todos los del santuario, se ah detenido ¿acaso olvido algo en su templo o se a arrepentido de ir al pueblo?¿ que busca, un momento se acerca a mis habitaciones, ¿pero que es lo que pretende?...silencio… no se oye nada mas que silencio, se que se encuentra afuera, frente a mi puerta, lo puedo sentir, pero no oigo nada ¿Por qué rayos esta frente a mi puerta?

Afro: …¿Milo?...- le oigo decir en un tono serio, ¿pero que es lo que quiere, yo nunca eh ido a otros templos a las habitaciones de sus dueños, bueno salvo la vez que fui a el templo de Acuario para ayudarle a Camus a buscar no se que cosa y la vez que tuve que ir al templo de Virgo en busca de Shaka, él cual se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto por alguna extraña razón, pero eso fue por ordenes del patriarca…toca mi puerta, el caballero de Picis esta tocando mi puerta- se que estas ahí Milo, vamos abre la puerta, tu no eres de los que se encierran días enteros en su habitación- ¡¿Pero que ah dicho!¡Ese afeminado no me conoce, no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de quien soy yo o que es lo suelo hacer! Eso solo lo sabría …solo mi antiguo…amigo, solo él, ¿antiguo? ¿acaso eh aceptado que lo perdí como amigo, como mi hermano, ya me eh rendido al fin? – Milo, abre se que estas mal, déjame pasar para que podamos hablar- ¿y él como puede saber eso, si no nos frecuentamos?...esta loco…-Milo, vamos el que te encierres no hará que Camus cambie - ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo!-

Milo: ¡¿Tu que sabes! – me levanto como si mi cama quemara mi espalda y de un golpe abro la puerta, su rostro se ve asustado e impresionado, pero no me importa lo que piense ese maldito, me importa saber por que esta diciendo todo lo que dice - ¡¿Por qué me hablas como si tuviéramos siglos de amistad!- ah dado un paso hacia atrás, pero…ahora por que esta esbozando una sonrisa, su cara ya no demuestra temor, maldita sea - ¿de que te ríes? – me acerco a él y lo tomo de su toga y lo levanto, un momento trae una toga blanca, solo que esta es muy corta, realmente este tipo me asusta -¡Respóndeme! –le exijo ocultando mi consternación, ¿Por qué están usando esas togas tan… raras?-

Afro: Suéltame, me lastimas Milo- dice con dificultad mientras yo le exijo con mi mirada que me responda- Death…Mask –logró decir, acto seguido mi agarre se debilita y lo suelto, estoy impresionado jamás creí que ese tipo fuera tan indiscreto, este día cada vez es mas raro- él me dijo que la razón por la que has estado faltando tenía que ver con Camus de Acuario- ahora si no me la puedo creer, ese cangrejo ya había comenzado a divulgar su maldita teoría y claro que al oír tal atrocidad Afrodita había decidido venir a "consolarme" – yo creo que necesitas hablar con alguien Milo , supongo que estas confundido, pero debes saber que no es bueno para uno luchar contra lo que se siente y mas cuando los sentimientos son tan fuertes como para tenerte en este estado – dijo a la para que posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, esto no se lo pienso permitir ¡yo lo mato!-

Milo: ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima –logro empujarlo contra el suelo, y al impactarse contra el suelo deja salir un leve quejido de dolor, mas no me importa yo se que debía alejarlo de mi -¡¿Acaso crees que me eh vuelto como tu!- le grito estando yo aun de pie, y claro que tengo razón para gritarle, no puedo dejar que pongan en duda MI hombría, por que yo soy HOMBRE- ¡¿En un asqueroso afeminado como tu, ¡¿En verdad crees que por un maldito chisme de ese desgraciado, puedes venir y creer que puedes tener sexo conmigo!- le grito a todo pulmón sin dejar de lanzarle una fiera mirada, mientras me inclino un poco, parece asustado y lo está puedo percibirlo en sus ojos, diablos usa maquillaje- ¡A eso has venido, ¿verdad!- mas algo me distrae, un cosmos se acerca a toda velocidad, hasta que siento un fuerte golpe contra mi rostro, no se si fue a causa del golpe o de que estoy mas débil de lo normal, pero me ah nublado la vista y poco falto para que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y cayera de bruces, tal vez sean ambas-

DM: ¿Afrodita, estad bien?- oigo la voz preocupada de Death Mask y lo que veo no creo que jamás se me pueda borrar de la memoria, el hombre mas despiadado y sádico de todo el Santuario levanta del suelo a Afrodita en brazos, quien si no me equivoco esta…esta sonrojado, ahora que los veo con mas atención noto que sus túnicas son prácticamente iguales, salvo por que la de Death Mask es larga y tiene mangas, cortas pero mangas al fin y al cabo mientras que la de Afrodita es bastante corta y de un solo amarre que simula una manga, diablos también lleva una rosa blanca en su cabello, ¿no puede ser menos afeminado, un momento ahora ambos me están viendo, Death Mask tiene otra vez su típica cara de asesino mal pagado y después de bajar con lo que para mi parece demasiado cuidado a Afrodita se acerca a mi con paso seguro y debo admitir que intimidante- Escúchame bien bicho , si vuelves a tocarlo, te mandare a patadas al infierno sin dudarlo un solo segundo- me amenaza, un segundo ¿me amenaza a mi? ¿Cuándo, el ofendido aquí soy yo? ¡y para colmo de males por culpa suya!-

Milo: ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa! – le grito sin inmutarme la falta de expresión en su rostro - ¡Si no fuera por tus estúpidos comentarios, este maldito pescado no hubiera tratado de "CONSOLARME"! – digo con furia antes de señalar acusadoramente a Afrodita, logrando que Death Mask voltee a verlo confundido-

DM: Afrodita explícame lo que este bicho esta diciendo –lo oigo decir algo molesto, entre dientes, mientras Afrodita quien estaba de pie unos pasos atrás de él solo parpadeaba y nos miraba alternadamente a ambos como si estuviera procesando la información, ¡se estaba haciendo tonto! – Afrodita, espero tu respuesta –volvió a decir siempre controlando no gritar, por que quiere gritar lo puedo en sus ojos, él quiere gritar, mas no entiendo por que esta tan paciente con Afrodita-

Afro: Yo solo quería darle un poco de apoyo , ya que supongo que debe ser difícil – sin embargo no puedo dejarlo terminar de hablar ya que comienzo a reírme, pues es imposible no hacerlo, era tan buen actor que creo que en vez de ser un santo de Athena debió haber hecho una carrera de actuación o algo así-

Milo: ¡Claro, claro! –digo de forma sarcástica mientras me llevo una mano a mis cabellos- Mira si tu quieres seguir negando que solo venías con la esperanza de poder tener sexo conmigo, hazlo no me importa- digo mirándolo de reojo sin embargo puedo notar que mi comentario no le agrado a Death Mask, claro ahora sabe lo que ah ocasionado, así que después dirijo mi mirada a él- y tu, hazme el favor de dejar de divulgar que mis sentimiento hacia Camus van mas allá de la amistad o que este me gusta – digo molesto mas aun así, mas calmado, mientras siento como mi ceño se frunce ante mis palabras y empuño mis manos-

Mas lo que siguió me volvió a sorprender pues Afrodita se llevo las manos a la boca como tratando de apagar un grito y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que la verdad se ve asombrado, mas ahora Death Mask esta negando con su cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo que no debiese, algo me dice que esto no será lo único que me asombre el día de hoy.

Afro:¡¿Te gusta Camus! –decía asombrado mientras me miraba con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro- ¿pero…acaso tu eres…- la verdad no se si deba agradecer la interrupción de Death Mask al haber carraspeado, solo se que eso dio pauta a un momento tenso de silencio y claro que yo estaba tenso ¡¿Cómo no estarlo cuando al parecer Afrodita no sabía nada de las teorías de él! ¡Y había sido yo mismo quien dio pauta a que Afrodita ahora pensara que Camus y su elegante porte ocupaban mi cabeza de otra forma, pero esperen un segundo…¡¿Por qué estoy callado! ¡debo negarlo! ¡debo decir algo, lo que sea!-

DM: Eres un estúpido bocón Escorpión, yo jamás mencione nada con él-decía en tono serio mientras se llevaba una mano a las sienes – pero por lo visto de has delatado tu solo, ¿así que ahora lo aceptas? –dijo en un tono inconfundible de burla, ese maldito se burlaba de mi, y lo peor es que …en parte, SOLO EN PARTE tenía razón, lo único que pude hacer fue negarlo de forma insistente con mi cabeza, ¿Por qué diablos no puedo decirlo?- Maldición Milo se un poco mas hombre y admítelo de una buena vez –dijo con un rugido por voz mientras se tensaba, mas Afrodita se le a acercado y lo ah detenido de los hombros, no parece que su agarre sea fuerte, si no mas bien delicado, ¿Por qué me sigo asombrando?-

Afro: …¿y entonces es cierto eso Milo?- decía con voz suave, demasiado suave y comprensivo para mi gusto, mientras Death Mask solo cerraba los ojos musitando algunas palabras que creo solo pudo oír Afrodita, mas este no se inmuta y sigue con su aspecto tranquilo- ¿es por eso que te vez así, ¿por eso te ah afectado tanto el comportamiento de Camus? –decía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos como si comprendiera el dolor que siento-

Milo: ¡No, no, no…yo no…imposible …eso que dicen es imposible, si yo soy…soy hombre, Camus es hombre…es mi amigo…es imposible lo que dicen –balbuceo entre dientes, realmente no puede ser…¿y si…en realidad…? ¡NO! Es imposible como pude siquiera pensarlo por unos segundos, no me niego a eso, diantres ahora el comos de Death Mask esta elevándose, mas el cosmos de Afrodita esta tratando de controlar el de él, ¿es así como lo hace? ¿pero por que se lo permite Death Mask, esto cada vez se pone mas complicado-

DM: Afro dejémoslo ya, si él quiere engañarse ya no es problema de nosotros – decía aun con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero un momento ¿desde cuando Death Mask le tiene tanta confianza a Afrodita como para llamarlo así, esto está realmente raro, no será que esto en realidad es un sueño, pero de ser así el golpe de Death Mask no me hubiera dolido como me dolió y aun lo siento en el rostro-

Afro: Masky-chan solo necesita tiempo- dijo si en efecto lo dijo, mas en ningún momento pude haberme imaginado tal cosa, se hablaban con demasiada confianza, un momento, aquí hay algo extraño, si entre ellos dos , pero…no jamás, de Afrodita si lo creo, no necesito pruebas de ello, pero…pero ¿Death Mask, no él no, él siempre se ah visto muy…normal, bueno en lo que respecta a sus preferencias sexuales, ¡¿pero como puedo estar imaginándome esto, esta conversación realmente me esta afectando, mas de pronto la voz de Afrodita me saca de mis cavilaciones sin sentido alguno- recuerda que para ti fue muy difícil el aceptarlo- ¿Qué? ¡¡diablos me perdí de algo y algo importante!-

Milo: ¿Qué? – apenas puedo lograr a decir, pero mi turbación ahora es mayor, ya que Death Mask alcanza una de las manos de Afrodita para…para…aahhhhh ¡están tomados de la mano, tranquilo debo tranquilizarme esto es imposible…realmente imposible ¡diantres, diablos!-

DM: Mira Milo –dijo en un tono extrañamente tranquilo y claro incomodo, ¿Cómo no iba a estar incomodo si ante mi estaba tomando la mano de un hombre?- como te dije esta mañana, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, o mas bien no sabes nada y no se si sea por que eres o muy ciego o muy estúpido o bien muy…

Afro: distraído, tal vez solo no quieres ver las cosas como son Milo- me observo un momento para después ver a Death Mask como si lo regañara- creeme Milo hay cosas que pasan alrededor de ti y parece que no aceptas la realidad que se te enfrenta en la cara –dijo en tono sereno sin dejar de soltar la mano de Death Mask-…por ejemplo yo y…- mas ahora su rostro volvía a ruborizarse, ¿alguien explíqueme en que dimensión paralela me encuentro?-

DM: diablos dilo de una buena vez –decía molesto y al parecer fastidiado por la actitud tan tranquila que tenía Afrodita al tratar de explicarme algo que uno no comprendo, ¿es que no pueden ser un poco más claros?- ya , Afro y yo somos pareja, ¿ya, ¿eres feliz? – dijo con…oh cielos, o cielos para ser esto un sueño es uno muy bizarro, ahora quien esta sonrojado es Death. Mask, ok esto es demasiado , creo que me estoy mareando, si necesito sentarme- Diablos bicho, lo oigo decir antes de que me sujete, si me ah sujetado mas no lo veo, mi vista ya no enfoca ahora todo es…negro…muy negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo, espero realmente que les guste, yo me sentí bien al escribirlo creo que eso es lo cuenta, aunque eso no significa que no me importe lo que ustedes dicen, solo espero que tengan en mente que es YAOI, lo cual lo deje claro desde el segundo capitulo, así que si no te gusta el genero la verdad no veo el caso de que sigas leyendo, pero bueno creo que por el momento es todo.

Ahora quiero dar paso a aquellas personas que me han dejado algún comentario.


	4. Descubrimientos

Cap. 4 "Descubrimientos"

¿Que es esta cálida sensación, siento como si hubiese alguna luz o algo que me encandilara, un momento, esperen solo un momento, mis ojos están cerrados y hay algo mas, algo esta tocando mi frente, es...una mano, será...¿Camus?...diablos, por que tengo que pensar en ese...ese...ahhh...algo frio, algo frio esta en mi frente, ah sido repentino...diablos quisiera abrir mis ojos, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, en este momento me estoy haciendo más conciente de mí alrededor, puedo sentir unas sabanas, cielos, ¡Oh cielos, como ruego a los cielos y al olimpo entero que sea mi cama y todo lo anterior solo fuese una extraña y bizarra pesadilla...pero de ser así ¿cómo diablos lleguen a mi cama?...esperen...oigo voces...genial...o me volví loco o existe alguien mas en la habitación, creo que prefiero la primera opción, pero...aun oigo voces...¿qué dicen?...tratare de concentrarme en oírles.

- Mira a mi no me importa, es todo su culpa- puedo oír la tosca voz de Death Mask, cielos ...diablos...ese cangrejo ...esta aquí. ¿pero de que diablos hablas ese maldito loco?-

- Lo que le pasa, es que se encuentra confundido, creo que no sabe bien que es lo que quiere realmente- ahora oigo la suave e inconfundible vos de Afrodita, pero ...¿de qué diablos esta hablando ese? ¿Qué no sé lo que quiero? ¡BAH, Ahora resulta que yo no lo sé, y supongo que ellos si deben saberlo, esto no me gusta seguro y traman algo raro contra mí-

- No, no es así, lo que pasa es que es demasiado terco y cobarde como para admitir que la hielera con patas le agrada demasiado y tu bien sabes que no hablo ni en plan de amigos ni mucho menos de compañeros de armas- le oigo decir a el cangrejo con fastidio, diablos ya vera cuando me pueda mover , ese estúpido cangrejo sabrá lo que es mi "Antares" mas fuerte- y no me pongas esa cara, estoy seguro que tu también ya lo habías notado, tu sabes de las cosas a las que me refiero y bien sabemos que no es algo de hoy, no son cosas de este estúpido pleito que se cargan esos dos, maldita sea , me vas a decir que no notabas como se lo comía con los ojos durante los entrenamientos o lo molesto que se ponía cuando alguna amazona ponía sus ojos en esa hielera ambulante- ¡¿qué, pero que diablos es lo que esta diciendo ese idiota, ¡¿qué yo me comía a Camus con los ojos, yo no me lo comía...yo solo...yo solo lo observaba para saber sus técnicas y sus avances, uno debe estar bien preparado para cuando alguien tan ...tan...tan Camus, se moleste , debía saber como defenderme de él y yo jamás me moleste por que lo pretendieran es solo que...que... bueno ninguna de esas serpiente lo quería realmente, solo veían su exterior, yo solo protegía a Camus de esas arpías – jajaja vamos no me hagas reír Dita jajajaja – Se ríe...ese cangrejo de mierda se esta riendo, ¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS SE RIE!- jajaja realmente creíste esa basura, jajaja vamos me sorprende sobre todo de ti

- No es basura, yo solo digo que tal vez es o era una amistad muy fraternal, igual que la que tienen el Gran Patriarca y el rejuvenecido Maestro de Libra- ahora oigo la voz calmada de Afrodita y debo reconocer que este acaba de dar un excelente argumento, tal vez después de todo le eh juzgado mal, ya que definitivamente tiene razón, Camus y yo teníamos una amistad como la que tienen el Gran Patriarca y el vie...digo el antiguo Maestro de Libra-

- jajajaja eso jajaja eso si estuvo bueno jajaja buenísimo jajaja déjame decirte que tienes tanta razón y el mismo tiempo estas completamente equivocado, pues ellos se parecen y al mismo tiempo son completamente diferentes -¿pero que es lo que sé ah tomado ese cangrejo? ¿Acaso no sabe que se acaba de contradecir de forma colosal?- bueno, no pongas esa cara, jajaja ¿en realidad me sorprendes, en serio crees que Shion y Docko son solo amigos, no crees que se tienen demasiadas "atenciones" - ¿pero que es lo que estoy oyendo? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir ese estúpido de Death Mask?- Si Afro así es ¿o crees que esas veces que Docko sube a las habitaciones del Gran Patriarca solo hablan de viejas batallas con una tasita de té en las manos? Jajaja claaaaaro que no

- Calla, calla no sabes de lo que hablas, no deberías hablar así de el Gran Patriarca y de el antiguo Maestro de Libra y mucho menos con esa confianza, tenles respeto, son unos héroes de innumerables batallas y debes hablarse como tal- oigo la voz inconforme de Afrodita y nuevamente estoy de acuerdo con él, solo que yo ya estaría moliendo a golpes a ese estúpido cangrejo de cuarta-

- Mira Afro, yo se lo que te digo y si hablo así de ellos es por que tengo pruebas, lo eh visto y déjame decirte que ellos gozan de una energía que cualquiera de nosotros envidiaría- ¿qué es lo que dice este blasfemo, Death Mask esta ebrio, no, esta loco, completamente loco- además ellos dos ya se han aceptado, créeme no se molestan en esconderlo, por que de querer que nadie lo supiera yo no estaría aquí hablándote de esto, me habrían castigado o mandado llamar y no paso nada de eso, si no que la próxima vez que los encontré lo único que obtuve de Shion fue "lo siento hijo, no nos dimos cuenta que el otro día andabas por el lugar, espero no haberte molestado" y fue todo, no me dijeron que les guardase el secreto o que terminarían mandándome con Shaka para que terminara con mi sentido del habla y del oído, créeme Afro esos dos son pareja y no les molesta en lo mas mínimo si alguien se entera o no- ¡Esta loco, enfermo, depravado, ¿cómo puede mentir de esa forma sobre la gran y fraternal amistad que une a el Gran Patriarca y a el antiguo Maestro de Libra!-

-...Ah..ahora que lo dices...bueno ahora entiendo bien por que el primer día que volvimos a la vida, llego el antiguo Maestro de Libra a mi templo pidiéndome el ramo de rosas mas hermosas y en lugar de ir al pueblo y salir del santuario se siguió derecho hacia las habitaciones del Gran Patriarca

- Claro, claro, al ser el primer día ese vejete rejuvenecido tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo- oigo la voz de Death Mask y tiene un tono burlón impregnado en ella, no, no puedo permitir esto, no puedo permitir que en cima de blasfemar sobre una amistad tan sólida ahora se ría de ellos-humm...¿bicho?...vamos bicho despierta –golpea mis mejillas y después de esto parece que puedo abrir mis ojos, si puedo hacerlo y los estoy enfocando, poco a poco termino de enfocarlos y puedo observar que Afrodita detiene su mano antes de que vuelva a golpearme, para después mover de forma negativa su cabeza-A este se le debe hacer reaccionar a la fuerza- le dijo y después...oh por ATENA, o Death Mask tiene un tic nunca antes visto en su ojo o acaba de guiñarle un ojo a Afrodita-

-pero de cualquier forma él ya ah despertado –dijo Afrodita con una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de fijar sus ojos en mi persona- ¿estas bien Milo?- me pregunto pero yo simplemente no puedo coordinar mi lengua ni hacer un solo ruido- ¿por qué tienes esa cara, acaso te sientes mal, que te pasa?

- él...él...él te ...te...-señalo con uno de mis dedos la figura fastidiada de Death Mask, veo como rueda los ojos, para después mirar el techo y llevar sus dedos a sobarse las sienes y veo que parece murmurar algo en un idioma que desconozco, supongo que debe ser su natal italiano, pero aun así puedo notar que esta molesto o mas bien cansado-

- Calma –susurra Afrodita mientras logra que Death Mask baje sus ojos del techo a su persona- ahora lo mejor es ser mas claros con él- veo que corta la distancia que antes existía entre ellos y...y le toma de la mano,...ok...debo procesar, si debo procesar todo..y aun así lo único en que puedo pensar al verlos así tomados de la mano y a Afrodita con un ligero rubor carmesí en sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa solo aparece en mi mente la imagen de una pareja, ¡Por todos los cielos, de una pareja de hombres!-

- Al diablo –dice Death Mask con voz segura y ronca antes de que este atraiga contra su cuerpo el cuerpo de Afrodita y le tome con firmeza de la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se muda rápidamente a su nuca y entonces...lo besa...sus labios están ahora unidos, devorándose de una forma tan increíble que sus cosmos desprenden una energía suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, combinándose de forma perfecta mientras Afrodita mantiene sus manos pegadas al pecho de Death Mask y entonces...lo comprendo, así de golpe lo entiendo y dejo de sentirme escandalizado pues al fin y alcabo el cosmos de ambos demuestra que han nacido para estar juntos-...¿entiendes ahora bicho?- dice de forma suave mientras despega un poco de su cuerpo a Afrodita quien mantiene el rubor en su rostro y los ojos demasiado brillantes-

- pero...¿y...y el santuario? ¿Y Athena? ¿y los demás caballeros dorados? ¿No les importa lo que les pueda pasar a ustedes? –digo aun impresionado por el torrente de revelaciones que se hacen presentes en mi cerebro, me levanto de forma precipitada de la cama, sentándome, mas al parecer lo hice demasiado precipitado o tal vez estoy débil, el chiste es que me eh mareado y me veo forzado a recostarme de nueva cuenta sobre la mullida almohada-

- Creo que necesita comer algo Masky-chan, ahora mejor voy a traerle algo a la cocina para...vamos Death Mask, no seas infantil y suéltame, debo ir a la cocina- dijo Afrodita con el ceño graciosamente fruncido, logrando que un reacio Death Mask suelte su cintura – buen chico, ahora espero que le expliques todo a Milo y por favor procura no hacerlo tan brusco –y después de decir esto salió de la habitación -

- Bien...bien...bien-oí que Death Mask decía esto como tratando de tranquilizarse, para después tomar una silla y acercarla a la cama donde yo aun yacía recostado, después de sentarse se cruzo de brazos – muy bien, estoy dispuesto a responder cada una de tus preguntas- dicho esto dio un suspiro que mas que suspiro me pareció un respingo – primero que nada el Santuario no tiene mucho que decir, ya que ya tenemos la autorización del Patriarca, y es oficial ¿o por que crees que estamos usando las túnicas ceremoniales?- dijo al tiempo que me señalaba su túnica, entonces pude notar con mas claridad algo que había pasado desapercibido de mis ojos, y eso era, que tenia dos botones dorados en el amarre de esta y no eran botones ordinarios-...si así es, es mi signo y el de Afrodita, ahora lo que sigue, con respecto a Athena, ella tiene un escrito que data de muchos años, siglos de antigüedad, y en el viene una parte que dicta así, "Todo aquel al servicio de mi, la diosa Athena, regidora de la Tierra, tendrá que renunciar a su pasado para seguirme y servirme, tomando como recompensa y restricción mi bendición de este junto a la persona que elija como su pareja, teniendo en cuenta que solo se le otorgara este privilegio, una única vez en su vida, por lo tanto es importante que elijan con sabiduría y conciencia" ¿acaso ya no lo recuerdas bicho?- dijo después de recitar de forma autómata uno de las líneas de lo que nos enseñaron nuestros maestros cuando estábamos entrenando para alcanzar la armadura dorada, pero yo jamás pensé en...- bien, vuelve, vamos vuelve a este planeta, por que no pienso ser tan paciente si te la pasas en la Luna cada que digo algo-dijo después de tronar sus dedos frente a mis ojos para que volviera a fijar mi atención en lo que me decía- bueno ahora sobre los demás, pues ellos no tienen por que decir nada al respecto, una es por que no deben meterce con mi vida y otra es por que la mayoría de los que habitamos las 12 casas del santuario son gays, uno que otro lo esconde con mas éxito que otros, pero créeme que heterosexuales hay muy pocos...en si hay...- vi que miraba al techo como meditando, madre mía estaba meditándolo demasiado- oh si, Aldebaran es uno completamente heterosexual, ya anda desde hace un tiempo detrás de una aldeana, también esta Aioria, pero ese no es nada nuevo, siempre se ah sabido que esta detrás de Marin, hummm otro seria Sella, aunque ese mocoso le gusta jugar con fuego, un día de estos terminaremos encontrando su cuerpo en algún barranco y...hummm...son todos

- No...eso no puede ser, que me dices de Saga, Aioros,Shaka y ellos, ¿qué me dices de ellos?

-Bueno Saga tiene años, AÑOS detrás de Mu, así que ya van dos menos, ahora sobre Aioros, él actualmente es pareja de Shura, solo que esa cabra loca es muy celosa –dijo de forma ronca mientras sentía que los colores de mi cuerpo se iban- ahí tenemos otros dos menos, sobre Shaka...humm, seguro debes pensar en todas esas estupideces que suele decir ese rubio, sobre la pureza de cuerpo y alma, sobre los pecados carnales y todo su discurso aburrido, pero para esto debes saber que Ikki lo tiene en la mira, y tu sabes muy bien que Shaka le agarro mucha estima y confianza desde su pelean en la casa de Virgo-dijo Death Mask mientras yo ponía ojos de incredulidad, es que era casi ilógico, estábamos hablando de Ikki, el Fénix, él no, bueno no parecía, entonces en mi mente apareció Shun, el hermano menor de este, él siempre había parecido una chica , tal vez él...- jajaja si, sé lo que debes pensar, y así es, Shun ya tiene tiempo saliendo con el cisne, el discípulo de Camus-

- ¿QUÉ?...no, eso no puede ser, Hyoga siempre se vio tan... pero...-entonces la cabeza de mi acompañante se movió de forma afirmativa y sonrió de lado- cielos...¿algo mas que deba saber? –dije antes de volver a recostarme-

- Humm, veamos...el discípulo de Docko suele ir mucho a Asgard, eso es lo que comenta el viejo rejuvenecido y yo en lo personal tengo ciertas sospechas jejeje, ahora bien Docko es pareja de Shion desde que regresamos a la vida y son bastante liberales esos dos, veamos...también tenemos a la copia barata de Saga, de él concretamente no se mucho, así que no puedo asegurar nada pero últimamente a la casa de Géminis llega una visita muy extraña,ese desgraciado, estúpido, engreído, arrogante- le oía decir con cierto odio, pero la verdad la sarta de maldiciones que escupía Death Mask no me ayudaban mucho- ese insolente, estúpido, espectro de pacotilla- bueno ahora sabia que era un espectro, pero aun así eran muchos los que habían revivido- ese pedazo de animal, bruto

-¿Hablando de Radamantys otra vez Masky-chan?- oí la voz de Afrodita y al voltear a la entrada note que este entraba a la habitación, con una bandeja en sus manos,...hey un momento, ese cangrejo...digo Afrodita había dicho Radamantys, ¿hablaban del mismo tosco y cruel espectro del inframundo que yo conocía?-

- ¿RADAMANTYS Y KANON? –fue lo que pude decir y vi que Afrodita miraba fijamente a Death Mask, como en represalia y este ignoraba el hecho bufando y mirándome con cara de asesino-

- Death Mask deja de sacar tus conclusiones, yo solo te dije que el otro día había ido a visitar la casa de Géminis, pero eso no significa que ese Alemán este detrás de Kanon o viceversa –dijo al tiempo que me acercaba la bandeja y la colocaba en mi regazo- es lo que pude hacer, un poco de sopa, algo de carne, pan y ya tenias jugo en el refrigerador –me dijo Afrodita de forma dulce mientras Death Mask le acercaba una silla junto a él- necesitas recuperar sus energías Milo – me dijo en el mismo tono mientras Death Mask tomaba una de sus manos y le indicaba que se sentara, cosa que hizo sin replicar- si no comes te pondrás mal y nadie en el Santuario se alegraría de eso- dijo mientras yo miraba la comida, y tome una cuchara para probar bocado, de cierto modo ya no desconfiaba de ellos- bueno...ya es algo tarde y no queremos ser una carga –dijo nuevamente Afrodita mientras miraba de reojo a Death Mask y ambos se levantaban de las sillas- volveremos a nuestros templos, pero cualquier cosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es tratar de comunicarte por tu cosmos o encenderlo de repente y vendremos enseguida

- Bueno Bicho, ya nos vamos a ...bueno, ya nos vamos –dijo de forma picara mientras miraba a Afrodita y este le deba un pellizco en el brazo, para después tomarlo con fuerza- auch, bueno, nos vamos, medita lo que te eh dicho y ...tu no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de girarse junto a Afrodita- ¡¿por qué diablos lo hiciste, no vez que me duele

-No, espera...-dije antes de que estos salieran de mi habitación, logrando que ambos giraran sus rostros hacia mí- ...¿y Camus?...-entonces vi como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del cangrejo-

- No le conozco pareja alguna, en si yo creía que ustedes dos ya lo eran y habían tenido un pleito marital, pero estoy muy seguro de que él es gay y no seria mala idea que comprobaras mi teoría, y sabes hay una forma muy...¡AUCH! – Death Mask había estaba hablando y seguro que lo que iba a decirme no incluía muchas prendas, creo que debo agradecer que Afrodita volviese a pellizcarle, no sé que color me hubiese puesto de no ser así- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Por que eres un bocón, y ya vamonos de una buena vez, que Milo debe descansar-dijo Afrodita de forma seria antes de volver a abrazarse de Death Mask- te dejamos para que descanses –dijo antes de salir en compañía de Death Mask- yo no digo nada, simplemente asentí de forma tranquila antes de recargar mi cuerpo en la cabecera de mi cama-

Ellos dos salieron de mí recamara y yo por un momento comí, probando un poco de lo que me había traído, en verdad no gozaba de mucha hambre, pero debía hacerlo, aunque ahora mi cabeza me diera vueltas, creo que debe ser por todo lo que supe hoy, ¿cómo podía ser yo tan ignorante de lo que ocurría en el Santuario?

- Esto es imposible...-susurre antes de dejar aun lado la bandeja, ya había consumido lo suficiente, ahora quería meditar, si eso debía hacer-

Bueno aquí da final él capitulo 4 y después subo el otro, ya que ya tengo escrito el 5, solo necesito pasarlo a la computadora, procurare que quede mas largo el otro, ahora bien quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron un comentario:

ALe-Dono:

Gracias por lo que me dices, jejeje y si la tenia algo abandonado, pero no solo este, en serio tuve un par de cosas que me hicieron dejar de subir historias pero por aquí ando, espero que no perdieras la esperanza nn.

BishonenHanako:

Jajaja, no, no creo que merezcas morir jejeje xD, pero bueno sobre lo que dices de parar, no te preocupes que ya me propuse terminar este fic, y todos los demás que tengo en pausa, así que espero que te agradara este capitulo.

Y sin mas por el momento me despido hasta la próxima vez, cuídense mucho y Felices fiestas n0n.

Megumi Gabbiani (Géminis no Amo en mi)


	5. El despertar de Milo

Cap. 5 "El despertar de Milo"

Había estado pensando mucho en lo que paso hace unos minutos o tal vez unas horas en mi templo y aun me encontraba abrumado, apenas y había podido comer por la impresión y es que...todo había sido tan raro y sobre todo tan extraño...la vida en el Santuario siempre fue algo no muy ameno y normal para mi, pero aun así...cielos por todos los dioses, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego a mi entorno?.  
Los minutos pasan y yo sigo aquí, en mi cama y sin moverme de este lugar, tratando de hurgar entre mis sentimientos y lo que eh descubierto por boca de Death Mask, pero creo que debo remontarme a lo que eh hecho, volver al tiempo de mi niñez y ver desde cuando empecé a sentir...esto tan...extraño, tan fuerte por Camus, tal vez así pueda averiguar con mayor facilidad que es lo que siento realmente hacia él.

-Camus...si la primera vez que supe de su existencia...si...ahora lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

-Milo, ¡Milo ven acá! – recuerdo que estaba entrenando en un valle cercano al cabo Sunion, cuando oí la voz de mi maestro, y entonces corrí rápidamente hasta llegar frente a él, mi maestro era un hombre alto y delgado, pero muy fuerte, de cabello largo hasta la cintura y tan rebelde como el mío, solo que él suyo era negro, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales siempre se vieron llenos de vida y de energía- Necesito que entrenes el DIA de hoy con este niño –me dijo con su voz demandante y serena y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, mi maestro estaba siendo acompañado por un chico, otro niño de mi edad, aunque debo admitir que la primera vez que vi su rostro CREI ver a una niña y no a un varón, sin embargo, algo en esa helada mirada, sus ropas y su actitud algo ausente de mi existencia me hicieron darme cuenta que en verdad era un varón, mas la voz de mi maestro volvió a mis oídos- él es el elegido para ser el aprendiz con derecho a la armadura de Acuario, así que no te confíes Milo y ten mucho cuidado por que no por nada se ah ganado el derecho de ser otro dorado mas en el futuro –mas mi mente parecía estar aun indagando en la figura del chico de lacios cabellos, entonces los dedos de mi maestro tronaron frente a mis ojos, creo que siempre eh sido un tanto distraído, aun así con mi distracción había oído cada una de sus palabras, por lo tanto asentí de forma mecánica – muy bien, los dejo ya que tenemos una junta con el Gran Patriarca- dijo mi maestro antes de girarse y retomar el camino hacia el santuario-

-Hola, yo soy Milo discípulo y próximo, próximo, próximo poseedor de la flamante armadura dorada de Escorpión – dije entonces con mi infantil orgullo mientras le extendía por primera vez mi mano y le regalaba una sonrisa abierta, sin embargo para mi asombro él solo me observo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su indiferente rostro, sus ojos azules parecían estar vacíos, oscurecidos por alguna razón que en ese entonces no entendía, aun recuerdo que esa reacción de él me hizo decir una gran niñería- ¿será que eres sordo?- dije después de parpadear intrigado mientras mantenía firme mi brazo hacia él, esperando que hiciera algo, un gesto al menos- ¿o ciego? – volví a decir mientras ladeaba un poco mi cabeza, provocando que mi cabello entonces hasta los hombros se moviese en esa dirección, sin embargo poco a poco supe de alguna manera que esas dos conjeturas eran erróneas y entonces con cierto recelo tomo mi mano con la suya y sus labios se abrieron para murmurar su nombre-...¿Camus? –pregunte un tanto confundido pues su voz apenas había podido ser audible para mi, y acto seguido asintió levemente mientras sus pupilas se centraban en mi sin dejar ese vacío en estas- ¡Muy bien Camus, ahora vamos a jugar!-dije con gran alegría y entusiasmo al tiempo que soltaba su mano y alzaba mis brazos, mas entonces lo vi por primera vez, aquel gesto que después descubriría era un indicio de su turbación, y esa era que arqueaba su ceja, de forma elegante y de cierta forma graciosa- shhhh- coloque un dedo sobre mis labios y tome una de sus manos para jalarlo mientras corría con él, no me detuve ni me gire a verlo hasta que llegamos a un claro, él cual tenía un pequeño arroyo de agua fresca que hacia un muy ligero ruido por el correr de sus aguas y un poco de vegetación en el suelo, recuerdo que su rostro no era el de un niño, si no mas bien parecía un pequeño adulto, uno muy consternado, mi idea era jugar y el convencerlo de que el juego era un nuevo e innovador tipo de entrenamiento fue muy difícil, aunque sinceramente no creo que me lo creyera , sin embargo por una u otra razón accedió-

Recuerdo que su rostro inexpresivo cambiaba, pasando de la incredulidad hasta el cansancio, al parecer anteriormente él no había hecho cosas como las que hizo esa vez conmigo, corrimos por el lugar, nos escondimos, jugamos con unos animales que habitaban en el lugar y otras muchas cosas, ya que yo desde niño fui muy inquieto, demasiado activo para los ojos de Camus por lo visto; pero ya me eh desviado del tema, como decía, recuerdo muy bien que ese día estuvimos corriendo por todo el lugar, aunque tal vez debería decir que Camus era el que corría detrás de mi y solo por que había bautizado a su maestro como "La Hielera con patas" y "El iceberg andante", pero no entrare en detalles, lo importante es que él corría detrás de mi diciendo cosas que en ese momento no entendía y que ahora se muy bien que era su lengua natal, el francés, pero como decía yo corrí y corrí y corrí hasta que, algo me detuvo de golpe y eso fue un gran árbol que se me había atravesado y que en mis constantes miradas para ubicar que tan cerca traía a Camus de mi, había ignorado por completo a dicho obstáculo, pero como dije, me estrelle contra el árbol y a los pocos segundos estaba contra la tierra y el pasto y fue entonces cuando vi la cabeza de él, quien me miraba desde arriba con sus ojos azules curiosos y sus cabellos lacios aguamarina se iban al frente por haberse agachado a verme y entonces después de unos cuantos segundos pude ver por vez primera como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿De que te estas riendo? –pregunte consternado, es que no entendía la razón del por que ser reía, en ese momento no entendí lo gracioso que debió haber sido ver como me estrellaba contra un árbol y que aparte de esto retachaba contra el suelo-

-Nada...es solo que tienes ramas en el cabello- fueron sus cortas pero mas relajadas palabras y después se puso en cuclillas y empezó a quitarme del cabello varias ramas y hojas secas que se habían mezclado con mis cabellos- ...eres extraño, un niño muy extraño- añadió con un acento que le hacía sonar muy chistoso, lo cual me hizo volver a sonreír y...si, ahora que lo recuerdo fue la segunda vez que me sonroje por su culpa, ¿qué cuando fue la primera vez?...bueno ahora que hago memoria mas a fondo, la primera vez fue cuando le observe de lejos, mientras me acercaba a él y a mi maestro, cuando creí que se trataba de una niña...pero volviendo a donde estaba-

-Milo, dime Milo Camus- dije aun recostado sobre la tierra y el pasto fresco, entonces él solo asintió y volvió a sonreír, sus sonrisas eran muy tiernas ahora que me pongo a recordarlo, era un niño muy lindo y con rostro muy dulce e inocente, mas cuando mostraba esas sonrisas-

Esos días de entrenamiento fueron una de las mejores de mi niñez sobre todo el tiempo que el maestro de Camus lo dejo al cuidado de mi maestro, ya que al parecer tuvo que hacer un viaje especial a favor del santuario a otras tierras, y como mi maestro nos entrenaba a los dos, yo aproveche todo lo que pude para jugar y convivir mas con él, con aquel que yo denomine mi nuevo y mejor amigo, mas después de un tiempo su maestro volvió y cada quien tuvo que regresar a su país de entrenamiento para seguir adelante con las enseñanzas que cada maestro le debía brindar a sus pupilos. Durante mis entrenamientos con mi gran maestro varias veces me encontré pensando como la estaría pasando Camus, ya que su maestro no había dado confianza alguna y eso que solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero esas me bastaron para darme cuenta que era un hombre demasiado, en extremo duro, mas de lo que sería el mismísimo Gran Patriarca, pero la vez que mas aborrecí a ese hombre fue cuando volvimos a reunirnos en el santuario, donde nuestros maestros nos presentarían al Gran Patriarca como los nuevos poseedores de las armaduras de oro, aunque otro de los motivos de que nos acompañaran nuestros maestros era que cada uno de ellos se irían y debían despedirse del Gran Patriarca y rendirle sus servicios en caso de llegar a necesitarles.

Cuando llegue al Santuario me sentí renovado, llevaba puerta con gran orgullo la reluciente armadura dorada de Escorpión y era mas fuerte y ágil, tanto que los escalones hasta la cámara del Gran Patriarca me resultaron tan fáciles de subir que ni las sentí, de hecho estaba algo abstraído del mundo, hasta que me tope con Mu y valla que me lleve una gran sorpresa, él sin duda alguna había crecido, ya no era el mismo niño que había conocido, aunque mi primer pensamiento fue el hecho de dudar que fuese merecedor de portar la armadura dorada de Aries y esto era por que su aspecto seguía siendo delicado y gentil, en eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto, él como discípulo de el Gran Patriarca estuvo presente en todas y cada una de las presentaciones de los doce nuevos y antiguos caballeros dorados con el Gran Patriarca, también recuerdo que él salió y nos recibió al tiempo que salía de la cámara principal del Gran Patriarca un hombre que al principio no conocí pero al ver como se despedía de Mu entendí quien era, ese hombre era Aldebaran, el nuevo caballero dorado de Tauro, él cambio mucho, demasiado diría yo, yo lo recordaba como un niño normal, sin embargo al ver la nueva altura y complexión de este me hizo pensar irremediablemente en su entrenamiento, obviamente cada maestro entrenaba a sus discípulos para tener las habilidades necesarias para resguardar su templo y llevar las virtudes de sus estrellas guardianas, Aldebaran se veía amenazante y muy rudo, sin embargo al acercarse a saludarme comprobé que su esencia, como la mía y la de Mu no había sufrido cambios muy drásticos, así que después de despedirme de él, Mu nos hizo pasar a mi maestro y a mi ante la presencia de el Gran Patriarca y mientras mi maestro y él hablaban acerca de no se que cosas, yo volví mis ojos a uno de los grandes ventanales de el gran salón preguntándome como se abría vuelto Camus, me preguntaba si Camus regresaría con la masa y la altura de Aldebaran o terminaría tan afeminado como Mu.

Creo que Camus no podría ni volverse tan fornido como Alde ni verse tan delicado como yo Milo- escuche la voz de Mu a un lado mío y antes de que yo formulara cualquier frase, él sin palabra alguna me mando pensamientos suyos a mi mente, indicándome que uno de sus dones en ese momento eran el poder leer algunos pensamientos, aclarando que era mucho mas fácil cuando las mentes eran tan abiertas como la mía lo era en ese momento y después de eso me sonrió de forma amable, para después volver a abrir sus labios- y sobre Camus, deberías tener en cuenta Milo, que él ahora es el caballero dorado de Acuario, así que no te asombres si al verlo a los ojos puedes sentir por tu espina correr los helados vientos de las tierras de Siberia- dijo con voz calmada antes de darse vuelta y acercarse al Gran Patriarca, al parecer ambos dominaban a la perfección la telepatía, entonces me di cuenta de otro detalle y ese era que mi maestro ya se había retirado y por la mirada que volvió a dirigirme Mu, entendí claramente que yo también debía dejar la cámara, así que después de retirarme con el debido respeto pase la gran puerta y entonces fue cuando le vi, había crecido, pero no era ni como Mu ni como Aldebaran, tal y como me había dicho Mu, Camus era diferente, se veía tan frío que sentí que un escalofrío recorrió y sacudió mi cuerpo por unos segundos, y aun así su porte era imponente, elegante, realmente había superado a su maestro en esos aspectos, Camus parecía la perfecta representación de un hermoso hielo perpetuo, aunque claro su maestro siempre me pareció mas un robot que una persona, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver le consideraba mas que un robot un cadáver en pena, parecía abstraído del mundo, como si la vida se le hubiera escapado en algún punto de su vida, era un espectáculo contrastante, entre Camus y su maestro. Y hubo un momento, un instante en que mis ojos y los ojos de Camus se cruzaron y en lugar de evitarme, como CREI que haría ahora que era un caballero de los hielos, me la respondió, en ese momento aflore una sonrisa en mis labios y vi como me pasaban de largo para entrar a la cámara de el Gran Patriarca.-

Después de eso salí del Santuario me cambie de ropa, quitándome mi armadura dorada para colocarme la ropa sencilla de entrenamiento y después de eso llegue hasta el valle donde solíamos jugar y descansar después de el entrenamiento, el tiempo paso sin darme cuenta realmente de la cantidad que había estado en ese lugar, cuando llego Camus, quien al igual que yo había dejado su armadura dorada para portar un traje de entrenamiento y sin siquiera decir nada llego hasta donde estaba yo sentado y tomo lugar aun lado mío, el tiempo que estuvimos en silencio no se bien cuanto fue, pero para mi fue eterno, yo no sabía a ciencia cierta que decirle, tenía muchas ideas en mi cabeza y no me decidía por una sola, hasta que oí su voz.

Ahora yo soy el caballero dorado de Acuario- me dijo con su acento francés remarcado mas por su edad, mientras me miraba como si me estuviese analizando, como si algo estuviera mal conmigo, mas después dejo de observarme de esa forma tan...analítica, para volver a hablar- Tu eres Milo de Escorpión ¿cierto? – entonces yo solo asentí, me había sacado un tanto de mi lugar aquella mirada tan analítica, mas después mi actitud volvió a ser la de siempre-

Si, así es Camus, yo soy el Escorpión del Santuario, terror de las aldeas y el mejor amante para las dulces doncellas, no solo soy fuerte, si no que soy listo, astuto y muy apuesto, aunque claro eso se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia jejeje y tu eres ahora la hielera con patas del Santuario , pero déjame decirte que eres una, con mucho mas porte que la anterior – dije de forma natural y aun así se notaba mi deje de broma en mi tono de voz, mientras lo decía me levante para alcanzar una hermosa flor lila con detalles morados y tintos en los pétalos de uno de los árboles que nos cobijaban con su sombra, sin embargo no la alcance, ya que un fuerte puño se estrello contra mi rostro, provocando que trastabillara-

¿Quién es una hielera? – le oí decir mientras Camus se mantenía de pie, con su altiva y elegante figura frente a mi, y sin importar lo fría o mas bien lo altiva de su mirada color zafiro, yo sonreí-

Valla golpe Camus, no CREI que te gustara atacar a traición-dije mientras una sonrisa ladina surcaba mis labios, sin embargo él solo dirigió sus ojos hacia mi sin emitir un solo sonido, lo cual me dio una pauta para volver a hablar- bueno y ahora que eres un caballero dorado ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?- sin embargo nuevamente me privo de sus palabras y se mantuvo callado, vi como se movió de su lugar hasta alcanzar aquella flor que yo había observado y había querido alcanzar, la cual observo en silencio-¡Oye no seas aprovechado Camus, yo la vi primero!- dije un tanto molesto, aunque esto era mas una actuación que una realidad, y él nuevamente no contesto nada, solo dejo de ver la delicada flor para verme a mi de frente, y vi en sus ojos una pregunta, él quería saber para que quería yo una flor, quería saber de que me servia a mi un objeto tan delicado y yo empecé a hacer alarde- Es para alguna pueblerina, es muy bien sabido que las mujeres adoran las flores, mucha mas si es como esa que ahora tienes en tus manos mi buen amigo, y bueno tu sabes una flor significa recibir un beso al menos, después ese beso acortara las distancias y tu sabes, las manos inquietas, los lugares con poca gente y después los cuerpos sudorosos en la cama- dije entonces emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí tan orgulloso de mi que creí que Camus me haría preguntas acerca del tema, por que yo me mostraba como un autentico experto y a esa edad ya tenía experiencia en ese plano, pero para mi sorpresa no pude oír la voz de Camus, se quedo callado nuevamente observando la flor en sus manos y después de unos segundos volvió a mirarme, sin embargo su rostro, sus ojos no me dijeron nada, de hecho eso me intranquilizo, no ver nada en sus ojos-

No, no lo sabia –dijo finalmente en un tono sumamente cortante y después me entrego la flor sin volver a verla- pues diviértete entonces con las doncellas del pueblo y tus flores- sus palabras secas sonaron cuando se giro y me dio la espalda, y después comenzó a caminar para alejarse, y recuerdo muy bien que esa vez, con esa actitud sentí algo extraño, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un completo error, al menos sentí que no debía haberle dicho esas cosas a él, sin embargo después de un rato se me paso y preferí restarle importancia, argumentando que ya después Camus se acostumbraría a mi forma de ser, realmente esperaba eso.

Y después de ese día tenia un extraño impulso de contarle a Camus cada que tenía alguna cita, hablarle de cómo eran las cosas que por alguna razón suponía él no debía conocer pero...cuando el caso era al revez, cuando veía en él cierto interés por alguna mujer, antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento yo me le adelantaba y aunque nunca se vio resentido ni con mucho interés por estos hechos, yo me preguntaba a veces si lo que hacía era correcto y claro que no lo era, pero es que era mi forma de mostrarle a Camus la clase de mujeres que eran, lo fáciles que eran de seducir y lo viles que eran, por que eran viles, no se merecían ni una mirada de los ojos de Camus, yo quería que él fuera feliz y eso no se lo podía dar una mujer que se acostaba con su mejor amigo, no quería que lo lastimaran, no las sentía lo suficientemente aptas para cuidar de Camus.

----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------

Ahora que recuerdo estas cosas comienzo a sentirme incomodo, dudoso, ¿por que hacia eso?¿por qué le cuidaba tanto si sabía que era un hombre fuerte?¿por qué me preocupaba tanto cuando sus ataques de indiferencia le duraban todo un día? ¿por qué, se que le aprecio, si le aprecio mucho...no, no es solo eso yo le quiero, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no, no es ese tipo de cariño es algo mas fuerte, es el cariño que le tendría a un hermano, si eso debe ser...- paso una mano por mis cabellos – un hermano muy querido, el favorito...no eso tampoco basta, es muy poco, es algo mayor, algo mas fuerte, mas profundo...- mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, algo acababa de golpearme y entonces una palabra apareció en mi cabeza y sin permiso escapo a mis labios en un murmullo- por Atenía, yo lo amo...- siento que mis ojos siguen abierto cual platos, diablos, maldita sea es cierto, esas palabras son las que pueden abarcar lo que siento por él, pero...pero no entiendo ¿cómo paso esto?¿por qué lo ignore por tanto tiempo? ¿desde cuando llevo sintiendo esto por él?- sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir de forma dura y cada latido aunque fuese lento me retumbaba en el cerebro como si me recriminara, como si con esa palabra estuviese derribando uno a uno mis sentimientos hacia Camus-...¿por eso el placer con una mujer era simplemente pasajero? ¿por eso me dedique a presumirle a todas las doncellas que pasaron por mis brazos?¿por eso me esta destrozando tanto su desprecio, su frialdad, su lejanía?- murmuro al tiempo que miro mis manos como si ellas fueran las únicas que me pudiesen responder-...Camus...-susurro su nombre de forma casi muda y me levanto de la cama, no puedo seguir aquí -debo darme una ducha y debo hablar con él, si, hablare con Camus, pero...pero primero debo ir con esos dos- digo refiriéndome a Piscis y a Cáncer, para después entrar al baño y desnudarme rápidamente y ducharme de la misma forma- tengo preguntas y obtendré todas las respuestas –digo con energías renovadas mientras que con una toalla sacudo el exceso de agua que recorre mi cuerpo desnudo, el agua había logrado terminar de disipar las ultimas dudas sobre mis sentimientos, ahora eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro, ahora mis ojos estaban abiertos, no podía seguir ciego, esa verdad me quema el pecho mientras restriego mi largo cabello con la toalla, me exige gritar la verdad y dejar de ocultarme-

Y aquí termina el 5to capitulo de este fic, espero que les agradara, esta vez no me tarde mucho en actualizarlo y créanme pronto se sabrá que es lo que opina Camus acerca de todo esto, como es que él ve y sintió las cosas.

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de los que me han dejado un comentario, en verdad se los agradezco, ¡pero dejémonos de palabrerías y empecemos:

aLe-DoNo :

Jajaja si en el capitulo anterior se vio aparte de eso que Masky-chan esta muy enterado de la situación en el Santuario xD  
Y hablando de ellos creo que son una pareja dulce y sexy, y como observaste en este capitulo Milo al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y dejo de negarse.

Gracias, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y como ya dije arriba ya verán lo que opina y sobre todo lo que siente Camus acerca de todo esto. Gracias por las flores y créeme que seguiré adelante con el fic.

Elena :

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , holas OvO.  
Jejeje bueno si Milo estaba un tanto (MUY) renuente de entender, en si se estaba aogando en un vaso de agua y no quería ver lo que era obvio-

La Dama Arual:

Jejeje bueno gracias por tus comentarios y espero te gustara este capitulo, nos vemos pronto.

Y antes de despedirme espero que todos pasarán unas felices fiestas y que este nuevo año les sonría, ah si y si quieren que ahonde un poco mas en alguna relación díganme, pero bueno nos veremos después, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. El oportuno

Cáp. 6 " El oportuno"

Ahora lo siguiente es averiguar donde están esos dos, por lo cual concentro mi cosmos para buscar el de ellos y me doy cuenta de que ambos se encuentran en la 4ta. Casa, el Templo de Cáncer, así que sin duda alguna me encuentro caminando rumbo a dicho templo, las escaleras son largas, y se ven mucho mas largas ahora que están completamente solas, sin un alma en ellas, y es raro no encontrarme aunque sea con uno de mis compañeros, mas antes de llegar a casa de Cáncer tengo que pasar por varios templos, el que sigue del mío es el templo de Libra, seguro encuentro alguien ahí, mas me sorprende ver que unos escalones antes del templo del rejuvenecido maestro de libra esta sentado Aioros de Sagitario, quien hace poco como otros, volvió a la vida, sin embargo no esta solo, eso debí haberlo notado antes pero estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas como para notar que él estaba acompañado por Shura de Capricornio, ahora que lo recuerdo me pregunto si será cierto eso que me dijo Death Mask con respecto a ellos,...parece que me han visto, lo cual es lógico, tomando en cuenta que voy a pasar frente a ellos.

Mira lo que trajo la marea Aioros – oí decir a Shura con ese acento suyo tan característico cuando estuve mas cerca de ambos y pude observar que estaba completamente relajados sentados cerca el uno del otro, pero eso no era una prueba, y ahora si analizo sus palabras podría decir yo lo mismo de ellos, pues no están cerca de ninguno de sus templos, los cuales están arriba del mío-

Pues es un poco más lógico su venida que la de nosotros –dijo Aioros con voz serena mientras miraba de reojo a Shura- pero ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto centrando sus ojos en mi persona – por que si buscas al maestro, no esta, parece que ah salido y hemos decidido esperarlo aquí –dijo de forma tranquila con su rostro amable, creo que había olvidado que cuando éramos chicos llegue a verle y su expresión bondadosa y serena provocaba mas mis ganas de ser el siguiente en tener la armadura de Escorpión-

No, yo voy hacia Cáncer –dije sin meditar las consecuencias, pues no todo el mundo decía así de sereno que iba a visitar el templo de Cáncer, mas entonces note algo, un gesto que no había notado antes entre ellos dos; pues Aioros acariciaba tenuemente la mano de Shura como un acto cotidiano y normal, tal vez en verdad era cierto lo dicho por Death Mask, aun así mis ojos notaron su desconcierto ante mis palabras- debo agradecerle algo a él y a Afrodita – antes mis palabras observe que Shura seguía sin entender, de hecho estaba mas consternado que antes, mientras que Aioros simplemente asentía con su cabeza-

Debo ir –dije de forma cortes antes de sonreírles, para después pasar de largo y seguir mi caminata rumbo a Cáncer sin mayor problema, ya que como dije, las escaleras, el Santuario en si tenía un ambiente extraño, demasiado sereno y callado como para no sentir que era un día diferente-

El templo de Cáncer llego a mis ojos y pude sentir con mas fuerza las energías que emanaba de este, Death Mask y Afrodita estaba aun dentro, eso lo podía sentir, sin embargo había algo mas, algo que no estaba seguro que fuera, pero que podría apostar era algo importante.

Seguí mis propios pasos hasta la entrada del templo de Cáncer, donde me quede quieto y asombrado, pues no me esperaba encontrar a Afrodita colocando rosales a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar, añadiendo lo descuidado y horrible que tenía su templo Death Mask, por otro lado el ya nombrado estaba furioso, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y apenas iba adecir algo para hacerme notar, ya que al parecer no lo habían notado o simplemente lo habían ignorado, sin embargo antes de que salieran solo sonido de mi garganta empezaron a discutir, esos gritos parecían mas una batalla verbal que una pelea, creo que no estaba en el mejor momento para hablarles, así que decidí salir un momento, tal vez si les daba su espacio y algo de tiempo podrían calmarse sin tener que verme yo envuelto en una pelea como esa.

Al salir del templo tome asiento en una de las escaleras y observe el templo vecino, Géminis se cernía unos metros abajo.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con ellos cuando se les ocurre empezar a discutir?- me dije a mí mismo mientras apoyaba mi rostro en mis manos y estas sobre mis piernas- espero que terminen pronto, no tengo todo su tiempo –dije antes de hacer un puchero y suspirar, mas entonces vi algo a lo lejos, mis ojos ubicaron que en la entrada de Géminis se encontraba alguien, una esbelta silueta que no pertenecía a Kanon ni a Saga, entonces el largo cabello lacio violeta que ondeo con el aire me dio su nombre- ¿Mu? –susurre mientras observaba como el aire seguía jugando con sus cabellos y 5 minutos después veo como la figura imponente de Saga salió a enfrentarle, y por lo que alcanzó a ver hablan-...valla, veo que planean hacer algo – murmure mientras les observa en la misma posición, mas después me erguí al ver como de forma repentina Saga se abalanzaba contra Mu y lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera el resto de su vida, mientras que Mu acariciaba sus cabellos para después buscar sus labios, estaba siendo testigo de un beso dulce y delicado, donde Saga rodeaba la cintura de Mu y este llevaba sus brazos al cuello de Saga, en verdad era un beso dulce-...entonces era verdad –susurre ante la imagen mas entonces...el beso, ya no estaba siendo dulce, Saga parecía empezar a darle mas intensidad, eso me parece, cielos eso ya no era un beso normal -...oh por Atenía ...-dije antes de pasar saliva, ahora el beso estaba muy intenso, podía sentirlo en la cosmo energía que emanaban, el beso termino y volvieron a abrazarse y entonces la mirada de Mu me observo, ¡ahora pensaría que soy un fisgón, antes esto y al darme cuenta de que estaba observando cosas demasiado privadas mis mejillas se encendieron- vendré después –susurre antes de levantarme y regresar por donde había entrado, sin embargo note que Death Mask y Afrodita aun no me atenderían, de hecho creo que en todo el día no lo harían, ¿por qué lo digo, no sé tal vez por que en ese momento Death Mask estaba muy...MUY OCUPADO, al menos eso parecía...no, no parece, esta muy ocupado arrinconando a Afrodita contra un pilar mientras este tiene sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, definitivamente vendría después-

así con esa imagen en mi cabeza, subí rápidamente las escaleras, ahora iré a mi templo y me daré una ducha para después...hum...ir con Camus, si, eso haré sin duda alguna, sin embargo mi cuerpo choca contra algo o más bien contra alguien, diablos.

Yo...lo siento Aioros –dije al notar como lo había derribado y ahora estaba yo sobre él, mientras este sonreí de forma amable- en serio dis...discúlpame no fue mi intención –dije de forma nerviosa, esperen por que diablos no me muevo, si Shura nos llegase a ver él me...-

¿qué es lo que significa esto Aioros? –oí a mi español compañero de armas y mi cuerpo instintivamente se levanto como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio, los ojos de este eran realmente amenazantes, de haber sido como su mano, de seguro estaría muriéndome desangrado en las escaleras-

yo...yo lo siento Shura, en serio solo me tropecé y no me fije y...te juro que no estaba haciéndole nada –dije cuando este dio un paso para levantar a Aioros quien me dijo con el ademán de su mano que no había problemas, y aun así la mirada de Shura no era muy amigable- debo irme, lo siento, en serio – balbuce antes de emprender mi camino hacia mi templo- diablos que genio –murmure mientras subía las escaleras y me veía fuera del alcance de Shura –

Fue así como seguí mi camino hasta ver como se alzaba el templo de leo que estaba vacío y después las puertas del templo de Virgo, pero este...este no estaba vacío y para evitar algún problema como los anteriores decidí bajar mi cosmo energía y pasar de largo, pero algo me llamo la atención, ya que cuando pase cerca de la habitación personal de Shaka mi oído capto algo.

Largo, no creo que en verdad sepas de lo que estas hablando, de hecho dudo de que tus acciones tengan gran sentido, eres un gran guerrero pero tu raciocinio deja mucho que desear –oigo la voz serena y tranquila de Shaka mientras identifico la otra energía, ese sin duda alguna no era otro que el Fénix-

Mira, no creo que tengas las agallas suficientes como para sacarme, por que... no veo que exista otra forma en que yo salga de aquí, mas bien tu no me das otra opción, ya que yo ya te di un camino por el cual los dos podríamos salir sin pelear –fue la del Fénix quien en verdad se imponía en voz, siempre sonó agresivo, de hecho siempre ah sido agresivo-al menos dame una respuesta sincera y no una prefabricada

Mi respuesta ya te fue dada, no me es posible aquello que me insinúas, tú eres solo un joven que tiene como única meta y objetivo el experimentar y que por alguna razón o castigo Karmico, me elegiste a mí como tu objetivo para obtener el placer banal de la carne- oigo la voz de Shaka en su mismo tono, tal vez...¿él necesitaría mi ayuda, no sé, Shaka era muy fuerte, uno de los más fuertes de los doce caballeros dorados, pero también debía tener en cuanta que Ikki había sido de los pocos que había soportado una pelea individual con él, aparte de ser muy listo y demasiado terco, por todo esto preferí acercarme a la puerta para ver si oía algo que indicara que Shaka necesitaba apoyo, espero no arrepentirme de esto-

Lindo discurso, pero s me permites decirlo, creo que estas mal entendiendo mis palabras, ya que si yo solo deseara tener tu cuerpo, créeme que no me importaría un comino salir lastimado o agonizante con tal de tenerlo, tocarlo...saborearlo, ahora que lo pienso no suena del todo mal, y admito que tengo ese deseo banal de la carne como tu lo dices, y aun así quiero algo mas...- ahora dejo de oír la voz del fénix, eso no podía ser bueno, el silencio duro alrededor de 5 minutos- y bien ahora dime que no sentiste nada – su voz volvía a resonar de forma autoritaria-

Yo...yo no sentí nada Ikki – oigo como Shaka habla, pero su voz es diferente, como si dudara, ¿Shaka dudando? Por todos los dioses esto se ponía raro, debía irme, estoy seguro, de hecho ahora mismo debía moverme pero y sí ...-

¡Así no! ¡Abre tus ojos y voltea a verme Shaka! – la voz del Fénix volvía a resonar, solo que más amenazante que más amenazante y demandante que antes y después otro silencio y un largo suspiro que no supe de quien era, solo supe que yo ya sobro y que debía retirarme lo más rápido y cauteloso posible, y al salir del templo de Virgo seguí subiendo nuevamente a la carrera, debía dejar de meterme en líos de una buena vez, ¿por qué me perseguía esta suerte a mi?-

¿qué pasa hijo mío? –oí la voz serena del Gran Patriarca y ...bueno creo que estoy muy distraído, demasiado como para no haber notado que el Patriarca venia hacia mí y no solo eso, si no que también venia con él el rejuvenecido maestro de Libra, quien le tenía sujeto de la cintura- me alegra verte mas repuesto hijo mío – continuo con voz tranquila mientras yo mantenía mis ojos en ellos dos-¿uh?...ah ya veo...si ya veo lo que ah pasado, has visto a Saga y Mu juntos, muy juntos, que alegría por ellos, ¿no lo crees así Docko? –pregunto al maestro chino y este le sonrió asintiendo- ya tenían tiempo y era momento de decidirse, y...ah si Death Mask y Afrodita reconciliándose después de una pelea tonta, pero que niños mas bellos, no creo que hubiese una pareja tan diferente que se complementara tanto como ellos y...ah ya veo jajajaja te has topado con los celos de Shura, en verdad creo que a ese muchacho le hace falta un poco de mas confianza en si mismo y en Aioros...hummm y valla esto lo imaginaba pero no creí que ese joven pudiera hacer caer a Shaka,...bueno mentiras ya lo veía venir, solo espero que no terminen matándose en vez de lo que en verdad deberían hacer –dijo de forma alegre mientras voy dándome cuenta de un problema, él podía leer la mente, ¿cómo lo olvide?...y ahora seguramente él ya sabía y si lo decía antes de que yo hiciera algo yo...-

Deja de leerle la mente a ese muchacho Shion – dijo el maestro de Libra con voz serena mientras me sonreía de forma amable- creo que es de muy mala educación y que debe tener cosas que no quiere que se sepan y llegas tú a leer su mente en voz alta, no Shion eso no se hace –dijo mientras movía su dedo índice en forma de reprobación-

Bueno querido Docko, estoy conciente de todo eso y si, sé que hay algo que no quiere que se sepa aun, así que eso es algo que le respetare y que no divulgare- dijo el Patriarca mientras me sonreía y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del maestro de Libra – me alegra saber que al fin escuchaste a tu corazón, ahora solo falta que vallas a su templo, pero con cautela hijo, no seas tan impulsivo-dijo antes de señalarme las escaleras, mas en especifico donde estaba el templo de acuario y no pude evitar sonreír, pues tenía razón, lo mejor era ir de una buena vez.

así seguí subiendo pasando por mi templo y después por el de sagitario el cual estaba solo como era lógico, seguí subiendo pero me di cuanta de algo importante, si iba a confesárselo todo debía estar presentable, de gala y para eso era necesaria mi armadura, a demás después de todo lo que habías descubierto necesitaba una ducha para terminar de sacar algunas cosas de mi cabeza, así que regrese mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi templo donde me apresure hasta mis habitaciones.

Bien eh llegado –susurre antes de entrar a mi habitación- creo que primero debo tomar una ducha antes de ir a verle , ¡si eso haré, aunque me encantaría encontrar eso antes de ir con Camus, después de todo lo que eh oído y visto el día de hoy tenia que hacer algo para relajarme y sobre todo por encontrar aquello- así me deshice de mi camisa de entrenamientos para quedar ton solo con mis pantalones y ver a ambos lados de mi, tratando de hacer memoria, yo lo había guardado, pero no recuerdo donde, sin embargo en mi búsqueda observe mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi cuarto- mejor la ducha primero- le digo a mi reflejo antes de ir al baño donde termine de vestirme-

------------------------------------------0'0'0---------------------------------------------------

Y aquí termina finalmente el capitulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado y les digo que esto esta llegando a su final, bueno, de hecho mas bien en mi libreta estoy ya en los últimos capítulos, solo que necesito chance para pasarlos a la computadora, pero créanme que no dejare ni esta ni las demás historias.

Ahora quiero pasar a la parte donde les agradezco a cada quien sus cometarios, ¡así que empecemos de una buena vez!

Pilikita y Kororito:

Muchas gracias, aquí les deje otro capitulo mas uno antes de saber que onda con la cabeza de Camus.

Espero que nos volvamos a leer y espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

patin:

Oh valla gracias por tus palabras, en serio que aprecio cada cosa que me dicen y créeme que gran parte de los sentimientos que narro como Milo los reconozco ToT.

Por otro lado espero que no te desesperara mucho mi tardanza por pasar el capitulo a la computadora pero eh tenido días o muy atareados o muy cansados, se que muchos esperaban que en este capitulo ya se viera lo que Camus opina sobre el asunto pero sin lugar a dudas en el siguiente vendrá prácticamente todo, además de que quise dar un pequeño tour sobre algunas de las parejas del santuario, por si Milo aun tenía alguna duda.

Elena :

Asi es, al fin Milo vio lo que sentía y esta apunto de decírselo a Camus, pero no en el siguiente capitulo, ya que el que le sigue es el que muestra el "monologo de Camus"

M.Shiteru:

Es un excelente punto el tuyo, Camus es un hombre muy apuesto y muy muy sensual, creo que podría derretir sus propios ataúdes de hielo con el solo toque, pero bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que como puedes observar en este capitulo, Masky estaba en lo cierto, jajaja.

Espero que no te haya desesperado mi tardanza pero bueno tratare de tener el siguiente lo mas pronto posible, aunque adelanto que será mas largo que este.

La Dama Arual

Valla otra persona que quiere ver eso de Camus, huí eso es hasta el siguiente capitulo, pero créanme les gustara, bueno a mi me gusto como lo deje, asi que solo falta pasarlo a la computadora.


End file.
